1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery module with a plurality of connected batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery module may be fabricated by connecting a plurality of batteries, and may be an element of a large capacity power supply unit. Such a battery module may be used as a power source, e.g., in electric cars.
However, when the battery module is used in an electric car, a battery pack including a plurality of stacked battery modules may be used. Thus, a large weight may be applied to a base plate of a bottom battery module supporting the plurality of batteries.